


Almost Easy

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn thinks he might have made a mistake leaving Rachel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Easy

“I got what I wanted…didn’t I?” Finn thought to himself

Quinn was laying beside him.

He had the girl of his dreams…who cheated on him.

With his best friend, and who had cheated with him, on Sam…

Rachel, had never had sex with someone while they were together.

Yeah she had made out with Puck but nothing happened. 

Rachel was intense but totally not a cheater, makes the decision easy…well Almost Easy.


End file.
